1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional pure water maker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disinfecting water by boiling is gradually replaced by water filtering and purifying devices such as water purifying devices for removing chlorine and reverse osmosis drinking machines.
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional reverse osmosis pure water maker 1, in which water enters via an inlet pipe 11 and passes through a filtering module 12 and a reverse osmosis membrane 13. Next, the water passes through a filter 14 before it is dispensed. Alternatively, the water is stored in a water container 15 for future drinking. However, the water container 15 is generally an integral part of the pure water maker 1. Thus, the amount of drinkable water depends on the amount of water remained in the water container 15. The amount of pure water made by the pure water maker 1 is limited by the volume of the water container 15 unless additional pipeline is provided for connecting with additional water containers. Further, cleaning of the water container 15 is not easy, as the water container 15 is isolated.